Car
A car was a type of general purpose automobile typically used by family households in everyday situations, such as the transport of cargo or individuals. They were sold by car salesmen. Aside from civilian use, cars were also used for military purposes, such as the American Jeep or the German Volkswagen Kübelwagen. History Cars used the fossil fuel gasoline to run the internal combustion engine through the first half of the 21st century. ( ) In 1930, Bobby Cabe returned a car he borrowed to a friend's house. It was there he was arrested for the murder of Alfredo Pedillo Jose. ( ) That same year in Lee's Summit, highway patrolmen reported to a newspaper about many people driving with out license tags on their cars. The most common excuse given was due to the fact that they expected to be drafted and didn't want to spend fifteen to twenty dollars for a car they won't use. ( ) Rex Denning's brother-in-law was a car salesman. Denning thought he wasn't good at his job. ( ) Jimmy was killed in 1953 for attempting to break into a car with a crowbar. ( ) While visiting Earth in 1986, James Kirk was nearly hit by a taxicab. ( ) Cars were used quite often by police departments across 20th century Earth, and such vehicles were modified to include flashing lights, sirens, and other devices for their needs. When several of the crew of the visited the Earth of this era, Captain Kathryn Janeway asked Lieutenant Tom Paris what they would need to pass for locals and he replied "Nice clothes, a fast car and lots of money." ( ; ) The hovercar eventually replaced the ground-based car for general use in 2036, although ground-based cars were still quite common. ( ) During the 2130s, Charles Tucker III used to drive his car out to Chatkin Point and park along the shoreline and stare at the moon with his girlfriend. He later compared the size of his first car to that of a Retellian escape pod. ( ) However, in early 2154, after realizing Phlox could be extremely persuasive, Charles Tucker III asked Phlox to "remind me never to buy a car from you". ( ) In 2268, the inhabitants of planet 892-IV advertised a brand of car called the Jupiter 8. ( ) The same year, the Iotians of Sigma Iotia II, were driving cars identical to those driven in the United States of America on Earth, in the 1920s. One such car was a Flivver, as Spock called it. ( ) That same year, the Ekosians also had cars. They were similar in design to many of the cars from Earth in 1944. ( ) The Vedala, one of the oldest space faring species in the galaxy also used cars. They allowed a team of people, which included Kirk and Spock, to use their Vedala ground vehicle for transportation on the mad planet, where they were seeking the stolen Soul of the Skorr. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, the spy gets to use many cars, including limousines. ( ) .}} Alternate reality In the early 2240s of the alternate reality, 's stepfather owned an antique Corvette, which Kirk drove into a chasm. In 2258, a car drove by Starfleet Academy just before James T. Kirk took the Kobayashi Maru scenario for a third time. ( ) The following year, Doctor advised now-Captain Kirk, "You don't rob a bank when the get-away car has a flat tire," metaphorically referring to Kirk planning to infiltrate Qo'noS even though the 's warp core had broken down. Also, when Kirk and were planning on space jumping from the Enterprise to the , told Kirk that the doorway into the Vengeance was very small, and that making a jump successfully would be like "jumping from a moving car, off a bridge and into a shot glass." Khan was nearly struck by a car when he was running from , who was chasing him through the streets of San Francisco and later atop airborne garbage barges. ( ) Types of cars * Chevrolet/General Motors ** Cadillac ** Bel Air ** Camaro ** Caprice ** Corvette ** Townsman ** Pontiac Firebird ** Pontiac Fiero * Ford ** Crown Victoria ** Edsel ** Model A ** Model T ** MPV ** Mustang ** LTD Country Squire * Lincoln * Volkswagen ** Volkswagen Beetle ** Volkswagen Kübelwagen *Other ** Duesenberg ** Aircar ** Hovercar ** Jeep ** Jupiter 8 ** Lada File:Toyota Fine N.jpg|Toyota Fine N File:Hitler in a Mercedes-Benz.jpg|Adolf Hitler in a Mercedes-Benz in the 1940s (alternate) File:Volkswagen Kubelwagen.jpg|Military Volkswagen Kübelwagen in 1944 (alternate) File:Chevrolet Caprice, Futures End.jpg|Chevrolet Caprice in 1996 File:Detroit police cars loomis.jpg|Detroit police cars on Carpenter Street in 2004 File:Jeep, carpenter street.jpg|Jeep in 2004 File:Ford Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria in 2004 File:Corvette.jpg|Corvette driven by in the 2240s (alternate) File:Hovercar, 2259.jpg|hovercar in 2259 (alternate) File:23rd century car.jpg|MPV in San Francisco in 2259 (alternate) File:Car on Miri's planet.jpg|Car on the Onlies' homeworld in 2266 File:Ekosian car.jpg|Ekosian car on Ekos in 2268 File:Jupiter 8 ad.jpg|Jupiter 8 in 2268 File:Roman car.jpg|Roman car on 892-IV in 2268 File:Chevrolet Camaro.jpg|Camaro owned by Tom Paris in the 24th century File:Chevrolet Bel Air.jpg|1957 Chevrolet Bel Air in 2372 File:Oldsmobile Curved Dash.jpg|Oldsmobile Curved Dash on the holodeck of the USS Voyager in 2376 Species that used cars *892-IV native *Ekosians *Gosis' species *Humans *Iotians *Onlies *Valakians *Vedala Appendices Additional references * * ** ** ** * * ** ** External links * * fr:Voiture Category:Vehicles